


Coming Home

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama, M/M, Toxic Relationship, johnil, jungwoo pukes at this, markhyuck, yutae if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Jaehyun comes back at their old little town armed with divorce papers that he wants Doyoung to sign.Doyoung doesn't want to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!! I AM HERE TO FEED DOJAE NATION ONCE AGAIN UWU This is inspired by Sweet Home Alaba, the movie, not that kind of sweet home alabama... ಠ︵ಠ 
> 
> I am sorry if there are many grammatical errors, English is not my first language. This is also not beta-ed! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Toxic relationship, if you are uncomfortable with that topic bothers, pls don't read :>
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!~

Jaehyun loves his life right now.

He's a successful CEO of NCT Corporations, a big fashion company. He lives in a penthouse which probably cost millions of dollars (which isn't really practical as he lives alone). He has a lovely boyfriend, Taeyong, who's a very iconic and famous model.

Everything is good, considering that he's planning on proposing to Taeyong. 

Jaehyun doesn't want to dwell on his past.

His past is something that he's not really proud of. He keeps his past in a box, shut sealed to the world. 

🌷

Everything is going smoothly. Their dinner was lovely and they're currently strolling around the mall. 

"Babe, look at this. It's so pretty." Taeyong tugged his hand and pointed to a holo crop top. "I want that one." 

Jaehyun smiled forcedly at him, one hand holding his lover's hand and the other one tightly holding the small velvet box inside his pocket. 

"Let's go to the jewelry section, babe. I want to buy a new necklace." 

The couple went to the jewelry section of the mall.

It was pitch black.

"Jaehyun? What's happening?"

All of a sudden, the light poured in one by one, the jewelry shining through their glass cases.

Jaehyun got down on one knee.

"Lee Taeyong, will you marry me?" 

Taeyong gasped, both hands covering his mouth to hide his shock.

"Yes! Yes!" Taeyong sobbed, Jaehyun got up and slipped the ring into Taeyong's finger.

Everything is perfect.

  
  


🌷

  
  


Nope. Everything is not perfect. You see, Jaehyun hid something from his past that might ruin his future.

Jaehyun is married. Yes, currently married to his highschool sweetheart, Kim Doyoung. They got married the moment they turned 18 and Jaehyun thinks that it's the biggest mistake he ever made. 

Their marriage wasn't perfect. They keep fighting and on top of that, there was no job opportunity in the small town they lived in, and so, Jaehyun decided to leave their town. 

Don't get Jaehyun wrong, he tried to set things straight, he doesn't want to be married while still being married to another guy. He has decency. They've been married for 8 years already, but only because Doyoung keeps sending the divorce papers back to him without signature. 

That night he told Taeyong that he's going to his hometown, when asked why, he made up a dumb excuse about his parents. ("They're gonna freak out babe! I have to tell them, in person, that I'm engaged!") 

He wants to end his marriage and his non-existent relationship with Doyoung for once and for all. 

  
  


🌷

Jaehyun wrinkled his nose in disgust as he drove by his hometown. Everything looks old and dreary, unlike the city that he's grown to love. In the city, everything is shiny, pristine and new. 

On the other hand, he could reminisce about the memories that he had in this town. In the distance, he could see the old chapel where Doyoung and his wedding ceremony took place, it still looks the same though, like nothing happened after 8 years. 

He could see the wet market where he used to often accompany Doyoung in the morning. They would hold hands and go into different stalls to buy their food for the week. Jaehyun will choose the dishes he would like to eat and Doyoung will cook it for him. 

The moment he reached their old house, he turned off the engine and sat inside his car for a moment. Nothing changed much, it somewhat looks a bit shabbier and dirtier but no major changes. The look of the house is still the same as when he left it 8 years ago. 

Jaehyun sighed as he got out of the car. He walked up the pathway leading to the porch and saw that the rocking chair that he bought is still there, in the same exact place he left it.

He knocked on the old wooden door and waited for someone to answer. "Just a minute please!" a voice called out. 

The door opened, he came face to face with the person who used to be the love of his life. Doyoung still looks pretty, but he's dressed in shabby clothes. Maybe that's one of the reasons he didn't love Doyoung anymore. He doesn't care about his appearance, often wearing ugly sweaters and crappy sandals, unlike Taeyong whose wardrobe is filled with stylish and designer clothes. 

Doyoung looked up to him in mild surprise, "Oh. Mr. Jeong Jaehyun is here. I almost didn't recognize you by your very expensive suit and tie. You stand out too much like you don't belong here." 

Jaehyun frowned in the obvious tone of distaste of his husband, "Yeah. I don't belong here. I see you haven't changed."

"I'm still the old me, unlike you, Mr. Big Shot in the city." 

"I've changed for the better. If I don't change, I won't be able to fit in the city."

"Sure you do." Doyoung hummed, he looked past Jaehyun and saw the expensive car in his garden. 

"Why are you here?"

"For this." Jaehyun pulled out the stack of thick paper and gave it to Doyoung. Doyoung squinted and saw that the papers were actually the divorce papers he kept sending back.

"You want me to sign this?"

"Yes."

"You came all the way here for this?"

"Yes."

"You mean, you came all the way here, this small old town that you hate so much, just for me, your husband that you don't love and don't care for, to sign this fucking papers?"

"Yes damn it." Jaehyun scoffed in annoyance.

Doyoung looked at him like he said something ridiculous. "That's what made you come here? Fucking papers?"

"You didn't sign them! If you did, then I wouldn't have come here!"

Doyoung shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you. Get out of here. You're not welcome." 

The door slammed in his face. He pounded at the door in anger, "Doyoung! Open the fucking door!" 

"Get out!"

He sighed deeply looking around the old and rattling wooden porch until he remembered that Doyoung used to leave a spare key under the potted plants. 

He went beside the house, the wood squeaking beneath his feet, he checked every single plant until he saw the key under a cactus plant. That cactus plant was his birthday gift to Doyoung during the older's 17th birthday. He can't believe that it's still alive and well cared. 

He got the key and hurried to the front door to open it forcefully. Doyoung immediately went to push him out.

"Get out of here!" 

"I won't leave until you sign the divorce papers!" 

"No! Get out of my property!"

"Technically, WE own it! We're still not divorced yet, so my name is still listed as an owner of this house!" Jaehyun smirked at Doyoung as the latter breathed heavily in despair. 

"Fine! I'll sign it" Doyoung sighed dejectedly, Jaehyun pumped his fist in happiness. But then he saw a mischievous glint in Doyoung's eyes.

"But first, visit your parents. Visit our old friends. Visit the people you chose to leave behind."

  
  


🌷

  
  


The moment he turned off his car, his mother came outside immediately. "My baby!" his mother cooed, hugging him tightly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. How about you and dad?" He asked as they went inside his childhood home. His mom changed the interior design of the house a year after he left. 

"We're fine too, son." His dad came and patted him in the back, a silent way to tell him that he missed his son. 

Jaehyun quickly helped his mom to set the table so that they could eat. 

"Tell me son, what are you doing here?" His dad asked, chugging a glass of water. Jaehyun cleared his throat, "I'm here because I wanted Doyoung to sign the divorce papers."

His parents looked at each other before his mom sighed and set down her cutlery. "You still wanted to get a divorce? After all these years?"

"It's his fault, mom! If he signed the divorce papers earlier then I wouldn't be here!" 

"Yes, you wouldn't be here, eating with us, your parents." Jaehyun looked down at his plate of food. "You didn't visit me there in the city. You never did."

"Well, you never visited us either." His dad answered, "All it took for you to visit your parents was your husband telling you to visit us because you wanted to divorce him."

Jaehyun felt guilty, "See, this is why I love Doyoung for you. He makes you better, Jaehyun."

"He worked hard for you, and you're just going to throw that all away? His efforts, his hard work, his sacrifices... everything." His mother teared up, grabbing a napkin to wipe the corner of her eyes.

"Sacrifices?" he scoffed, "He didn't sacrifice anything. Now can we all please not talk about this subject?"

"Jaehyun… I just want you to think things through."

"Mom, I already thought of these things 8 years ago! I'll divorce Doyoung whether you like it or not. I don't love him anymore."

With a deep sigh, Jaehyun got up and left the dining table. "I'm going to rest now. Thank you for the food."

  
  


🌷

  
  


The next day, Jaehyun got up early to have breakfast in the town's local diner. He walked towards the diner, breathing in the smell of fresh air of the town. It was nice, and Jaehyun feels that his lungs are cleared by just breathing the air, it was a huge contrast to the city's gross, dusty and smoke filled air. 

Jaehyun stopped in front of the diner, they changed its name from Dash n Dine to Timeless, which is a huge contrast from the name and in the interior design. 

Jaehyun went inside, the bell chiming as he did so. The place wasn't crowded as he thought it would be, probably because it's a weekday. But it wasn't empty either.

"Good day! Welcome to Timeless! How may I serve you?" The man at the counter greeted him without looking. "Um, yeah. Could you guide me through the menu? It's my first time eating here."

"Sure! It would be my pleasure!" The man looked up and Jaehyun squinted. He looked really familiar, Jaehyun racked his brain for a few moments before the man smiled at him.

"Jeong Jaehyun? It's me, Taeil." Oh! That's who he was. "Taeil hyung! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeil was their friend in high school. He was in a choir with Doyoung and Jaehyun often hung out with him after their choir practices. A few months after his and Doyoung's wedding (which was one month after the graduation), Taeil decided to move into the city to pursue college and to become a music teacher. 

Being a cook in a redesigned diner as Taeil's job never crossed Jaehyun's mind before, especially as the older was determined to become a teacher.

"I'm okay silly. I own this place now. Speaking of, what do you want? It's on me." 

He's still so kind, "Surprise me hyung, I know that whatever comes out of your kitchen will taste good." Jaehyun smiled cheekily at the older. 

"Okay then." Taeil chuckled slightly and went inside the kitchen. After a few minutes he sat down across Jaehyun.

"What brings you here? Are you here to patch things up with Doyoung?" 

Jawhyun choked on his water, coughing loudly, gaining the attention of other customers. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh. I guess not. " Taeil frowned, "What happened after I left? I thought you were going to last forever. You always told me that you're never gonna leave him, Jae."

Jawhyun pinch the bridge of his nose. Seriously, that's all they want to talk about? His divorce with Doyoung?

"Well, things change, hyung."

"But what exactly changed, Jaehyun? Tell me. Because the moment I came back here, expecting the both of you to have a child, instead, the news of you leaving this town greeted me." 

"It's just… We've been fighting too much hyung. Don't get me wrong, I loved him so much, but it became suffocating to be with him. Like I had no freedom."

Taeil looked at him in pity, "Love isn't suffocating, the lack of communication and the tension is. Love is comforting, love is supposed to make you feel happy and safe." 

The older of the two cleared his throat as a worker brought Jaehyun's food on the table. 

"What about you hyung? I thought you wanted to be a teacher, why are you here?"

"Well, I went to the city to pursue my education, I graduated then I got a job from a prestigious university. So, I worked there for two years but I got home sick you know. I missed being here, so I decided to save up and buy the old diner and turn it into a new one."

"That's nice." Jaehyun took a bite of the food in delight, "But what about teaching? I thought you love teaching?"

"I'm still a teacher, just not in a prestigious university, I teach at the local school now. It's not much, but it's worth it."

"Well, it's really nice catching up with you but I have to go back to work now." Taeil got up and patted him in the shoulder.

"See you around hyung. Thanks for the food, it's really delicious."

Jaehyun finished eating and was about to drink his iced tea when he overheard two customers behind him talking loudly.

"We're going to get a joint bank account right?" The guy told his girlfriend who nodded in response.

"We are, I already put our savings there for our wedding." The girl said as she giggled in excitement, "I can't wait to get married to you."

Jaehyun felt a lightbulb flicker in his head, a joint bank account? A smile crept up to his face.

He immediately finished drinking his water and left the diner to go to the bank.

"Good afternoon sir! How may I help you today?" the bank teller asked, "I would like to see the balance of my joint bank account with my husband."

"May I know the name of the account please?"

"It's under Jeong Jaehyun and Kim Dongyoung."

The man typed the information in his computer for a bit before he turned the monitor to Jaehyun.

"This is the current balance of the account sir, do you have any other transactions?"

Jaehyun was shocked to see how big the amount of money there was on the account. How did it grow so much? He doesn't even deposit a cent on their account, how is there so much money?

What is Doyoung's job? Did he sell drugs? There are million questions in Jaehyun's head that he desperately wanted to find an answer to. 

"Uh… sir?" The bank teller faked a cough to gain Jaehyun's attention again, "Do you have other transactions?"

"Can I withdraw the money?"

"Yes, you can sir. May I ask how much?"

Jaehyun smirked.

"All of it. I want every single penny."

  
  


🌷

  
  


The door creaked noisily as Doyoung pushed it open. He dropped his groceries for a while to take off his shoes but he stopped midway when he heard sounds coming from the television.

That's impossible, he turned it off when he went out. Unless… he cursed and hurried to the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Jaehyun drinking a liter of cola and a bunch of takeouts surrounding him. 

The living room was a mess. There are plastic and foil wrappers everywhere. There are a bunch of magazines about cars too (Doyoung is sure that Jaehyun just bought it, since his cars are literally his baby). 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Doyoung screeched, picking up the pieces of trash lying around the room. "Get the fuck out, Jeong."

Jaehyun chuckled and took a big gulp of cola, "No can do husband, this is my house too. Also, thank you for the food."

Doyoung's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? Why are you thanking me?".

"You bought me food, so thank you hyungie." 

Doyoung clenched his fist, his eyes widened as he slowly understood the underlying message in Jaehyun's sentence.

"You… you used my money?"

"Correction. OUR money, it was on our joint bank account." Jaehyun corrected his husband, picking up his chopsticks and slurping the noodles.

"You thief! You withdrew my fucking money without telling me?! You motherfucker!" Doyoung threw an empty can of beer that was placed on top of his piano in Jaehyun's direction.

"You're a bastard!" He cried out in anger, breathing heavily as he tried to control his temper. 

"Technically it's our money, _love._ Therefore, I can withdraw the money with or without your permission." He scoffed, "I thought of selling your piano, but since I'm such a good husband, I didn't."

"You're not my fucking husband, you dipshit!" 

"I am _still_ your husband! You didn't even sign the papers!"

Doyoung turned his back from him and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Jaehyun on his tow. 

"Also, why do you have so much money? What do you do?"

"It's not your business, Jaehyun."

"It is my business! Especially since it's in our joint bank account! My name is there too."

The older of the two didn't answer.

"Is it…" Jaehyun dragged "Is it dirty money? Do you sell drugs?"

Doyoung looked at him in mild disgust and with a tinge of pain.

"You think I would do that? That I would sell drugs?"

"But where did the money come from?"

"I told you, it's none of your business. Now, go away Jaehyun." Doyoung pushed past him to exit the kitchen.

"I'm not going to leave unless you sign the papers.

"Fine! I'll sign the goddamn papers!"

Jaehyun perked up in glee and he hurriedly went to the living room to retrieve the divorce papers, he then gave it to Doyoung.

Doyoung sighed and rummaged through his drawers for a pen. When he got it, he sat down on the sofa. Jaehyun watched him nervously from the doorframe, biting his lips with his arms crossed.

Doyoung took off the cap of the pen, bending down to sign but he stopped before he even began.

"You know what, I'll sign them tomorrow instead." The older man got up from his seat and gave the papers back to Jaehyun.

"W-what? No! You told me you're going to sign it now! Do it!"

"And you told me that you're never going to leave me, but you did!"

Jaehyun was baffled.

"I'm going to Neo Zone to drink with my friends, feel free to join us."

🌷

  
  


Jaehyun considered going back to his parent's house to retire for the night but he contemplated Doyoung's offer. 

In the end, he sighed and started going into the direction of the bar which is a five minute walk from their old house. 

"Oh! Is that Jeong Jaehyun?" A loud voice exclaimed as he approached the bar. He looked over and saw his old friends around Doyoung.

He ordered a drink, and went to their table. "Hey… What's up?" 

"The ceiling." 

The people around him snickered as the man drunkenly answered. Haechan sighed in fake annoyance as he helped Mark drink water.

"Markie you're drunk already."

Yuta downed a shot of whiskey before leaning forward to Jaehyun. "So, Jaehyun… how are you and what are you doing back in this small old town of ours?"

Jaehyun opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by Jungwoo vomiting on the floor. The puppy like boy, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know why he's hereee! He wants to divorce Doie hyung! He's mean!! He's really meaaan!"

Jaehyun cringed at the sudden attack on him.

Doyoung laughed a bit before helping the younger guy sit up straight. "Shut your mouth, Jungwoo." 

A hand tapped his shoulder and he looked over to see Yuta gesturing a glass of beer to him, "Let's see how much you can still drink."

A few chugs of beer later and he was drunkenly laughing with his old friends, like old times.

He was about to order two more bottles of beer before Doyoung forced him down to sit and gave him a glass of water.

"You're drunk Jaehyun. Let me take you home."

"You're nagging me again!" He pushed Doyoung away, "Stop nagging me!"

"Jaehyun."

"Shut the fuck up! See, that's why I want to divorce with you! You nag me all the time. It's annoying! You're annoying!"

"Jaehyun."

But Jaehyun wasn't nowhere near stopping.

"You dress like an old hag! You don't care for your appearance! What the fuck did I even see in you?"

"Jaehyun, stop it."

By now, almost everyone at the bar was staring at them. Jaehyun was still babbling away, alcohol clouding his mind.

"Noooo! Why did I even marry you back then? I never even loved you! Maybe…. Maybe I married you because you're the only one who wasn't throwing yourself to me."

"Remember the first time I fucked you? And you cried? Because you're so insecure of your body? Guess what? I fucked you because I wanted a piece of your ass, not because I love you!"

"That's it. I'm taking you home." Face red from embarrassment, Doyoung looked away from everyone as he held onto Jaehyun's arm.

"Sorry guys." He apologized to their group but he got looks of pity instead.

He slowly guided Jaehyun to walk to their old home. "Let go of meeee! Let go!" The drunk man rumbled. 

"Shut the fuck up."

"Nooo! I just want you to sign it! I just want you to sign that fucking papers and you didn't do it! Is that so much to ask?! Sign the fucking papers Doyoung! Sign it!!! Sign itttttt!" 

Doyoung sighed in relief as they went inside the house. He immediately dragged the now knocked out man onto his bed. 

"I just want our marriage to be over." Jaehyun slurred in his sleep.

Doyoung glanced over his husband, _husband,_ such a foreign word. 

"After eight years, you're still the idiot that I love."

🌷

Jaehyun woke up with a pained groan. He held his hand over his eyes, trying to shield himself from the bright sunlight.

He sat up from the bed, sleepily taking in his surroundings. He's in their old house, particularly their old bedroom.

He looked at the bedside table and saw that there's a glass of water and an advil. He quickly drank it as he felt around the table for his phone.

He felt paper instead. 

He squinted, trying to see the paper clearly. Turns out it was the divorce papers. The only thing that's changed is that Doyoung signed it already. 

_Doyoung signed it._

He got out of the bedroom, hearing a piano being played softly. There, he saw Doyoung playing the piano that's situated at the corner of the spacious living room.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, signalling that he was in the room. Doyoung stopped playing and he turned around to face the younger.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Then you can go back to your parents house safely?"

Jaehyun nodded, still frozen at the door frame.

"The papers…. I've signed them already. Did you see it?"

"Yeah. I did."

"You better go then. Take care of those papers, wouldn't want to lose it you know? Then you're gonna have to come here again." Doyoung joked around. But Jaehyun can't laugh as he was swallowed by guilt.

Jaehyun walked towards the door, hesitantly reaching out for the door knob but he stopped at the last minute and turned back around to face Doyoung.

"About the things I said last night…. I'm sorry." 

Doyoung curled up his lips in a small smile, "Why are you even apologizing to me? You don't have to."

"No!" The younger exclaimed "It's just… not right."

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you…. Especially that part when I told you that I regret marrying you."

Jaehyun sighed deeply, "And that part when I told you that I never loved you…. I'm sorry, Doyoung."

Doyoung looked at him with a soft expression, "Jaehyun, you don't have to apologize for that. For your feelings." He cupped Jaehyun's cheek cautiously.

"And you don't have to say sorry for the last part. I…. I already knew Jaehyun."

Jaehyun breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Hyung-"

Pushing him out gently, Doyoung pointed at the divorce papers.

"Go back to your parents, Jaehyun. And don't lose those papers."

The door was shut at his face.

  
  


🌷

  
  


Jaehyun hummed in content as he sipped a glass of wine. He was in the mini concert hall of the town, forced by his parents. ("You should go there and mingle!" "I'm okay with just staying here mom." "No! Go there now. You'll enjoy it!" "Fine, dad.")

"Oooh, Mr. Big Shot is here." 

Jaehyun smiled at the teasing voice, he smiled at Doyoung widely.

"Stop calling me that."

"I can't. I like teasing you, Mr. Big Shot"

"Shut it." 

They laughed.

"Well, enjoy the concert then. I'll get going." Doyoung nodded curtly as he waved goodbye 

"Jaehyun?" A voice called out his name and he turned around, only to find Johnny, his lawyer and friend from the city.

"Johnny? What the heck? Why are you here?" He gave the older man an enthusiastic hug. "I'm here because my boyfriend lives here."

Jaehyun furrowed his brows in curiosity, "Your boyfriend? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend."

"Well, we just got official a few months ago…" Johnny trailed off, looking around trying to find his boyfriend. His face lit up suddenly in glee and he waved his hand, "Babe!" 

The younger man looked at the direction that his friend was looking at and saw Taeil walking towards them. "Youngho!" The small man ran into the arms of his lover. "There you are."

Jaehyun was shocked, Taeil and Johnny are together? "What?"

"Hyung! You didn't tell me!" Jaehyun whined. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Taeil chuckled. "Babe, can you get me more wine please?" Taeil asked Johnny, the taller man nodded as he pecked his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Eww." Jaehyun grimaced in disgust. "Stop it." Johnny pinched Jaehyun's shoulder as he went to the mini bar.

"So, I saw you talk to Doyoung."

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"We're okay now. He signed it."

"That's nice."

A moment of silence passed by until Taeil sighed.

"Just…. Don't think too badly of him okay? Because he made you work hard for his signature."

Jaehyun nodded absentmindedly.

"He tried his best you know." Taeil said softly, "And he's still trying. Until you finally convinced him to sign those papers."

"What do you mean?"

"Doyoung…. He…" Taeil gulped before continuing, "He came to find you."

"He went to the city, to Seoul. He went after you after you left. He packed a small bag and bought a ticket to Seoul."

"What? Is it true?" Jaehyun could feel his mind slowly spinning in disbelief. 

"Yes. He went to Seoul for you even though it scared him. He stayed with me for a while until he found you."

"But then, he saw how successful you are, and he got scared. He got scared because he's not going to be enough for you. That's why he went back here to redeem himself, because he wanted to be a better person. To be a person that you're going to be proud of." 

Jaehyun took a sip of his wine as he felt his mouth drying up. "Is that why? Is that why he's-".

"Yes. That's why he kept sending the divorce papers back to you unsigned. He wanted to keep fighting for you."

"I didn't know." Jaehyun choked up on his feelings. "Hyung, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." 

Jaehyun sighed in regret as he leaned backwards, bumping into someone. "I'm sorry, hey! Jaehyun!" 

It was their friend Ten, "Sorry, I need to call Doyoung now!" The small man hugged him and ran away to call Doyoung.

"Doie! Everyone's ready now! You can go up."

That's when he noticed the piano and the stage in front of the audience, but the thing is there's a curtain slowly draping over the stage, hindering the audience from seeing the person who will perform.

"Why is there a curtain? How will we see the performer?" Jaehyun asked Taeil, the older man shrugged, taking the wine out of Johnny's hand who joined them just now.

"Everyone knows the performer."

"I don't."

"That's not my problem. But you know, he sells his music to people."

The person behind the curtain started to play the instrument, soft mellow tunes ringing out throughout the concert hall.

Taeil pointed to a wall, decorated with frames." That's some of the songs he wrote."

Jaehyun went to the wall. 

_Baby Don't Cry_

_Promise_

_Don't Go_

Most if it was songs about love. But not the happy part of loving someone, it was the sad part of love. 

Jaehyun noticed that there was one frame on the corner that was facing inward, not outward like all of the frames.

He nighed Taeil to gain his attention, "Hyung, what's that frame? Why is it turned inward?"

Taeil made a sound of acknowledgement, "Ah, that. It's nothing. It was the first song that the performer made, I think the title was Coming Home."

Jaehyun huffed in conclusion, "But why is it covered? Does the performer not want us to see the lyrics?"

"He wrote it based on someone that he wants to come home. But I think that the person is not coming back soon, that's why he doesn't want us to see it yet. Maybe he's waiting for that person to come back?" Taeil went away for a while.

Jaehyun focused on the other lyrics of the songs until everyone around him started clapping. He jolted up and clapped too. 

"Hey there again, Mr. Big Shot." Doyoung joined him by looking at the lyrics at the frames.

Jaehyun just smiled at him.

"Where were you? You disappeared after Ten called for you to go up."

Doyoung avoided his eyes, "Oh. I went to fix the wires at the stage. I'm the technical director here."

"I see. Do you think I could meet the performer? I would like to introduce him to some producers."

Doyoung looked at him in shock before morphing into mischief, "Why? You have many successful performers in the city. You don't need to choose a performer from this old town." 

Jaehyun frowned in response, "It's just different. Most performers in the city, their songs are all about being rich and fucking people you know? But that performance, it's so raw and beautiful."

Doyoung pursed his lips, "Well, he doesn't want to go to the city now. He doesn't have a reason to anymore."

"That's a pity."

Jaehyun looked at his watch and saw that it was quite late already. 

"I'll go now. My parents just forced me to be here."

"Take care, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun went away, not looking back. 

  
  


🌷

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun's retreating figure getting smaller and smaller at each step. Someone sat beside him and handed him a glass of wine.

"Chardonnay, your favorite." 

"Thanks, Ten."

The both of them continued to sip their wines in silence, ignoring the noise and buzzing on the main room of the concert hall.

"I know that look." Ten suddenly spoke, snapping Doyoung out of his reverie. "What look?"

" _That_ look." Ten motioned his hand at Doyoung's face. "That's the look that you had when you got married eight years ago."

Doyoung scoffed, swirling the glass in his hand. "Yeah." 

"Do you still love him?"

"Ten."

Doyoung took a sip of the wine.

"I never stopped."

He sobbed on his friend's embrace.

  
  


🌷

_"Jaehyun! Come down now! We're going to be late to your graduation ceremony!" His mother shouted from the living room._

_Jaehyun huffed as he put on his shirt, followed by his blazer. He looked at himself in the mirror before deciding to put the earring that his boyfriend, Doyoung, gave him as good luck for his final exam._

_"Coming mom!" He went down, his steps rumbling like thunder. "I'm here!" He threw a big smile to his mom who fixed his necktie for him._

_His dad ruffled his hair, "Look at you. All grown up now." "Dad, you messed up my hair!" He whined, attempting to fix his hair before he gave up._

_"It's okay. You still look handsome."_

_Jaehyun snapped his head towards the front door and saw Doyoung wearing an outfit similar to his, the only difference is their neck tie._

_"Doie!" He hugged the older man, "This is it! We're finally graduating!" He kissed Doyoung for a brief moment._

_"Yes we are! I'm so happy!"_

_"Picture time! Look at the camera, you lovebirds!" Doyoung's mom, holding a camera motioned for them to get closer._

_Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Doyoung, and at the last minute, Doyoung leaned up and kissed his cheek. Both of them were wearing big grins._

_After their graduation ceremony, the two lovebirds didn't leave the venue yet. They were still taking pictures with their friends._

_"Hey. I'm so proud of you." Jaehyun said after they took a picture with Taeil. Doyoung faced him and pinched his cheeks._

_"Silly Woojae! Don't be proud of me. Be proud of us! We did it, together." Doyoung smiled, and at that moment Jaehyun knew, he wanted to marry him._

_The selfless man who always put others before himself. The man who is always there for him through thick and thin. The man who makes him smile. The man he loves with his whole heart._

_Jaehyun sighed nervously as he kneeled down. "W-what? Jae?" Doyoung stuttered. At this point, an audience garnered around them._

_"Kim Dongyoung, I know that this is too sudden. But I can't help but think that this is the perfect opportunity to do this. Doyoung, you are the love of my life. You make me happy and I wanted to do the same for you. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life, as your husband."_

_Jaehyun pulled out a small wooden box and opened it, revealing a simple but elegant ring._

_"Kim Dongyoung, will you make me happy and marry me?"_

_Doyoung teared up, hands swiftly wiping his tears. "Yes!" He managed to choke out, "Yes, Woojae, Yes!"_

_Cheers erupted loudly around them and Jaehyun sighed in relief and in happiness. He got up and slotted the ring on Doyoung's finger. The older man admired the ring for a while, still in shock._

_"I love you, hyungie." Jaehyun leaned his forehead to Doyoung's._

_"I love you too, Jaehyun."_

_The two kissed deeply as the crowd cheered again, someone shouting "Go and get it Jaehyun!"_

_They pulled away, both smiling at each other before Jaehyun lifted Doyoung up, bridal style._

_"WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"_

  
  


🌷

  
  


Jaehyun woke up in cold sweat, having dreamt of his proposal to Doyoung. After he took a shower, he went down and greeted his parents. 

He then went to the post office to mail the divorce papers to Johnny's office. ("You're here, why can't I just give it to you?" "I'm spending time with my boyfriend, this is love time not work time. Also, the earlier you could send that, the faster it will be processed.") 

He also went to the bank to put Doyoung's money back. His hard earned money, not _their_ money. Jaehyun isn't a part of it anymore.

After putting the money back, he decided to take a stroll in the park. The park holds many memories for him, including the time he and Doyoung confessed to each other and became boyfriends.

_"Hyung, what's your type?" Jaehyun asked as he lay down on Doyoung's lap. Opening his mouth when Doyoung fed him a slice of apple._

_"My blood type?" The older man asked nonchalantly "I thought you knew it Woojae."_

_"Not your blood type!" Jaehyun whined as he pinch Doyoung's waist, earning a pained whimper. "Your type! Like, like, your type in a man!"_

_"Oh. That." Doyoung hummed for a while. "I want a man who can protect me. A man who can withstand my sharp tongue, my stubborn personality, and you know, my naggings." He chuckled lightly._

_"I want a man who will never leave me, and if he does, he'll take me with him. I want him to never give up on our relationship because I will not ever give us up. You know what I mean Jae?"_

_Jawhyun nodded, his heart clenching at the thought of Doyoung and his non-existent boyfriend. His mind was filled with jealousy as he tried to calm down._

_"Did…. Did you find that man yet?" He asked in a small voice, afraid that the answer is yes._

_"I…. I think so. But still, I don't think he likes me that way…. He looks at me like I'm his older brother."_

_"Is it Jeno?"_

_Doyoung spurted the water that he's been drinking down to Jaehyun's face. Coughing loudly, he retrieved wet wipes from his bag and started wiping Jaehyun's face._

_"What the fuck, Jae?! Really?! Jeno?! My handsome baby?!"_

_"You said he looks at you like his older brother! I can't think of anyone but Jeno!"_

_"I mean he does! But don't you think that I literally think of Jeno as my baby?! He's practically my son! What the fuck, Jae?!"_

_Jaehyun huffed in embarrassment._

_"Also, he's literally five years younger than me! That's…. That's pedophilia! And you know how I feel about them!"_

_Doyoung smacked Jaehyun's head, grumbling about how absurd and ridiculous it sounds that he's in love with Jeno._

_The younger man cradled his head in pain, "Well…" he trailed off, "Who is your type? Do I know him?"_

_"You know him very well." Doyoung ate a piece of orange. "You know him very, very well."_

_"Is it…. Is it Jungwoo?"_

_Doyoung smacked his head again._

_"OW! That hurts hyungie!"_

_"Idiot. He's like a little brother to me!"_

_'Who's younger than Doyoung?' Jaehyun thought, 'Younger…. Hmm…. No way! Is it?....'_

_"I know! It's Ten!"_

_Doyoung stared at him like he's stupid, and let's be honest he kinda is. Doyoung sighed, giving up. "You're so…. I'm not going to tell you anymore." He got up and started packing his things._

_"What?! No! You have to tell me!" Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's bag and clutched it tightly on his chest. "I'm not giving you your bag unless you tell me who it is."_

_"Jaehyun, give it to me." Doyoung stepped forward to grab his bag but Jaehyun stepped back. "No! Tell me who it is hyungie!"_

_"Is it Jaemin? Is it Haechan who's only here for holidays? Oh no…. Is it Jisung?!"_

_"Jesus Christ, fine! It's you! It's Jeong Jaehyun! It's you, you stupid fuck!"_

_Jaehyun froze, staying still at his place. "M-me?" Doyoung used this opportunity to snatch his bag back._

_"Yes, you noisy blubbering idiot. It's you! Gosh, I can't believe it's you!" Doyoung started to nag again, "How could you be that dense? You're denser than a wheel of cheese! Oh my gosh-"_

_Jaehyun pulled Doyoung close and kissed him fully in the lips. He then moved his hands to grip the petite man's small waist. Jaehyun felt Doyoung kiss back._

_Jawhyun pulled away and stared at Doyoung who looked really wrecked. His cheeks are red, his lips shining with spit, and his eyes are blown and dazed._

_"I like you too hyungie. I was probably in love with you since we were babies."_

_Doyoung kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and coaxing Jaehyun's tongue to play with him. Jaehyun slowly led the older boy backwards until they hit the back of the tree before tapping Doyoung legs, urging him to wrap his legs around Jaehyun's waist._

_They made out for a while until the sun set._

_"So, you're now my boyfriend right?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"You're also going to be my husband right?"_

_"Maybe, in a few years."_

_And become his husband he did._

Jaehyun blinked at the sound of someone walking behind him. 

"Come now, Pepper. I have to walk you so you won't get fat." 

It's Doyoung.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

They nodded at each other, still feeling a bit awkward. "Who's that cutie?" Jaehyun motioned towards the fluffy cat that Doyoung was walking.

"This is Pepper. She is the newly adopted cat of Jeno."

"Wow, so he has four cats now? Amazing."

"I know!"

"And you're walking the cat?"

"Well, she likes to walk, unlike his three siblings." Doyoung cradled the cat and rubbed his face against the head of the soft animal.

"What are you doing here at the park anyway? I thought you're going back to your city."

"I'm going back tomorrow. Also, I'm just taking a walk here."

"Walking towards the memory lane huh?" Doyoung huffed, sitting at the old and rusty bench at the side. "This is where I confessed to you."

Jaehyun sat down beside him, the cat jumping out of Doyoung's arms into Jaehyun's lap, meowing loudly when Jaehyun scratched her chin.

"I remember."

"Yeah, you should remember that because that's the stupidest moment you've ever had."

"Shut up."

Doyoung turned sideways to look at him, but there was something more on his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're still in love with me."

Doyoung laughed sarcastically, "Idiot."

"What's wrong with it?" Doyoung scoffed, "What's wrong with still loving you?" 

"Doyoung…"

"What's wrong with still loving the stupid friend, who became my boyfriend then became my husband? What's wrong with still loving the man who promised me that he won't leave but he did?" Doyoung sobbed.

"Is it bad? Is it bad that I feel this way? That I feel hurt?!" He whimpered, "Is it wrong to have these feelings?! Is it wrong?!"

"I was hurt when you left me Jaehyun! I still am, until now. And it felt like you stabbed my heart with a knife and twisted it around when you keep sending me those divorce papers." 

Jaehyun tried to reach out to the crying man but the latter flinched away.

"And you know what hurts more? It felt like a whole building collapsed on me when you went here just for me to sign those papers. I thought…." Doyoung wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater, _Jaehyun's old sweater._

"I thought that you're finally coming back to me. I thought that you finally realized that you still love me, but it wasn't the case!"

Jaehyun lifted the cat out of his lap and into his side where he tied the cat's leash on the bench. He then hugged Doyoung, who didn't pull away.

"I tried to bring you back, Jae…. I really did. I went to that fucking city for you. But I knew I wasn't enough, I tried to improve and be a better person…. But time ran out."

Jaehyun wiped his tears "Doyoung, what-"

"I ran out of time to bring you back. And now, you're officially not mine anymore."

Jaehyun felt the bile rising on his throat like waves, the guilt making him want to throw up. 

"Doyoung, stop."

" _I was too late."_

_"Shut up!"_ Jaehyun shouted, shaking the older man vigorously. "Shut up! Shut up!" And before he knew it, he was crying too.

"Shut up, please."

"Jaehyun-"

Unable to bear to see Doyoung sobbing on his arms, Jaehyun slammed his lips onto Doyoung's. Doyoung kissed back in desire because this is what he wanted, no, _this is what he needed._

Doyoung pulled away, regaining his senses, before standing up and pacing back and forth. "No. No. No. No. No." He muttered, a bit panicky.

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." Doyoung apologized, untying the knot of the leash and hugging the cat back to his arms.

"What? I'm the one who kissed you. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I kissed you."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I kissed an _engaged_ man."

Jaehyun let out a deep breath.

"What? No, I'm still your husband."

"You're not." 

Doyoung looked at him, his eyes red rimmed from the tears he let out and his nose was flushed from sniffling.

Doyoung let out a shaky breath and with quivering lips, he uttered "I signed the divorce papers. You're not my husband anymore."

He ran away.

Away from Jaehyun's life.

  
  


🌷

  
  


As soon as he got back to his parent's home, he locked himself in his room and cried his heart out. 

He thought of Doyoung. About how he hurt him deeply. About the sacrifices that he made just to bring Jaehyun back. 

He sat up from his bed and opened his drawer, his old ring is still here. He wore it and was surprised that it still fits him. 

He wore the ring as he slept, and Doyoung on his mind.

  
  


🌷

  
  


Before he leaves the town, Jaehyun decided to visit everyone he knows. His old babysitter, his old school, his old friends, even the chapel where he and Doyoung got married. (He even left a huge donation) 

He then went to their old house. Jaehyun knocked on the door but no one was answering so he tried to go around the porch but no one was there too. He also tried not to think about the missing cactus.

Jaehyun went to the backyard where he saw Doyoung drinking a cup of tea, and browsing a thick stack of paper. 

He looked around and saw that there was already a lemon tree growing. He swallowed the guilt that he felt as he remembered getting angry at Doyoung for not being able to keep a lemon tree alive.

He took a deep breath and tried to recollect himself. _'You can do it! Fighting!'_

"Doyoung?" He called out slowly, and the latter jumped a bit before turning around to face him. 

"Hey, Mr. Big Shot, how may I help you today?"

Jaehyun forced a smiled at the older man's teasing, "I told you to never call me that again."

"A-nd, I'm here to say…." He bowed his head, "To say goodbye."

"Oh." Doyoung uttered solemnly, "Well, have a safe trip, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks."

A moment of silence passed by, the chattering of birds can be heard from a distance.

"Don't forget to visit your parents, and our friends here." Doyoung nagged and Jaehyun felt a small smile creep on his face at the familiarity of Doyoung's tone.

"I'll try to visit you too."

Doyoung chuckled in response, "You don't have to. I won't be here for long anyways."

Jaehyun swore that his heart dropped at his stomach at Doyoung's revelation. "What?"

"You're…. You're dying?" He could feel the tears come out his eyes at the thought of losing Doyoung.

Doyoung smacked his head, "Idiot."

"You're being stupid again, you stupid fuck."

"But the way that you're implying it sounds like you have a terminal illness!" 

"What?!" Another smack in the head, "It's because you're too stupid to understand!"

"I'm not dying, I'm moving."

Jaehyun tilted his head in curiosity, "Where? Why?"

Doyoung shrugged, "This house holds too many memories for me to bear with, so I'm selling it." 

Jaehyun frowned.

"Can I say one last thing before I leave?"

Doyoung shook his head with vigor, "Nope." 

Doyoung looked at him with tired eyes.

"Do not make it harder for us Jaehyun."

Jaehyun gulped and nodded his head in return. He waved his hand goodbye to the older man.

"Take care, Jaehyun."

"You too, Doyoung."

  
  


🌷

  
  


"I'm home!" He shouted and closed the front door. He walked towards the living room and the sight that greeted him almost gave him a heart attack.

"Taeyong?!" He gasped in shock as he saw his fiancé drinking tea with his mother, surrounded by papers and photo albums.

Taeyong smiled at him calmly, but it didn't reach his eyes, Jaehyun knew in an instant that he was in trouble.

"Auntie, I hope you don't mind that I talk to Jaehyun alone, would you?" Taeyong asked sweetly. 

"Sure dear, go talk in his room, I'll prepare lunch for us."

"That would be lovely."

Taeyong stalked towards him and grabbed his wrist to pull him towards his room. He looked back at his mother and she just mouthed ' _I'm sorry.'_

They got to his room and Taeyong locked the door. 

"Tae-" he was greeted by a slap instead of a hug or a kiss on the cheek. He held his reddening cheek in pain.

"Don't you dare Taeyong me. What the fuck Jaehyun?! You're married?!"

"I am! I mean, I was but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was in a relationship with a married man all this time. My god, I'm a…. I became a fucking _mistress!_ " Taeyong emphasized. "Wait, no. I _am_ a fucking mistress!"

"Hey, listen to me."

"No! You listen to me!" Taeyong poked hard at Jaehyun's stern chest. "You've been lying to me this whole relationship! And we have been together since last year!"

"Taeyong-"

"I wanted to surprise you by coming here but I was the one who was surprised! The moment I introduced myself to your mom she immediately busted out those fucking papers which I later learned was a fucking _marriage certificate_ along with your wedding pictures!" 

Jaehyun rubbed his temples, feeling his mind tingle from the stress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't you tell you, okay? I just don't want you to leave me!"

"Of course I would leave you! Who in the right mind would marry a married man?!"

Jaehyun made his fiancé sit on his bed, and he kneeled down in between Taeyong's legs, grabbing the small man's hands. 

"We're getting divorced. He signed the papers already. That's why I came here, to make sure that we're finally separating."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise to me, you're not lying?" Taeyong pouted.

Promise."

Taeyong sighed in relief, hugging Jaehyun to his chest. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's understandable."

The pink haired guy kissed his quickly bruising cheek. "Are you going back home with me now?"

"... Yeah."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I am!"

"You're not! Are you attached to this place?!"

"Of course I fucking am! I grew up here!"

"Then…. You still wanted to live here?"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" Taeyong groaned in anger, "You sound like you don't want to leave anymore!"

Jaehyun leaned back from him and closed his eyes.

"Do you still want to stay with your husband!"

"For goodness sake! We're getting divorced! You hear me? Divorced! It's gonna be official in a few months time before the wedding! I'm going to be a free man before I marry you!" Jaehyun explained in desperation.

"Okay." Taeyong let himself fall back to Jaehyun's bed tiredly, "Okay."

Jaehyun got up from the floor and started packing his things as he heard Taeyong mutter something from behind him.

"What was that?"

"I hope the process will be quick."

Jaehyun stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"I meant the process of your divorce. The faster it is, the less hassle we have."

Jaehyun hummed, continuing to pack.

"But I do hope that Doyoung will be okay." Taeyong still babbled away, "I mean it will hurt him, but at least it will be quick."

"You don't have to worry about him."

"Why not? He's your ex-husband."

Jaehyun twirled the ring in his palm, finger tracing the engraving _DYXJH._

"He doesn't want to be associated with me anymore." 

  
  


🌷

  
  


"Babe, silver or gold?"

"Babe, white or cream?"

"Babe, chocolate or vanilla cake?"

"Babe, garden or beach?"

"Oh gosh, what about in another country?"

"What if we wear matching suits? Oh nevermind, I don't want to wear the same suit as you."

"I have over 300 guests, maybe even a thousand! What about you?"

Months passed by quickly and Jaehyun could feel that he was slowly becoming insane for just the preparations of his wedding. Just the wedding, the honeymoon wasn't even planned yet.

Jaehyun knows nothing about weddings, he only had one! It was so simple and cheap (probably because they didn't have a lot of money back then).

He realized that this was the dream wedding he had with Doyoung, but it didn't happen. Instead, they had a simple church wedding, surrounded by fifty guests, most of them are family members and close friends. 

Jaehyun played back his memories of planning a wedding.

_"Jae? Who should we invite?" Doyoung asked as they looked through a magazine about weddings._

_"Just our friends and families. We don't have to invite everyone." Jaehyun answered as he browsed at the color catalog. "I like this color hyungie. Can we make this as our theme?" Jaehyun pointed at a cream color._

_"Sure. Oh! We can just buy the flowers from Mrs. Kang! I'm sure she would love to arrange flowers for our wedding!" Doyoung's face lit up._

_"And we could ask the diner to cater to us! We're just a small group so it won't cost much."_

_Jaehyun giggled at the thought of their wedding but then he frowned, "But what about our clothes? What are we going to wear?"_

_Doyoung let himself fall to the sofa, "Planning this wedding is so hard!" He whined._

_"Clothes…. Clothes…. Clothes? Oh!" Doyoung shot up, face bright as he found a solution to their problem._

_"We can just buy cheap suits at the store and ask Ten to customize it for us! He won't say no!" Doyoung chirped._

_"And you know, he kept bugging me that he wants to make the clothes that I wear. Also…."_

_Jaehyun couldn't help but fall harder at the man in front of him. Is it possible to fall even deeper? The way his face lit up as he planned his dream wedding made Jaehyun feel warm inside._

_"So yeah! What do you think?" Doyoung asked, and Jaehyun snapped out of his reverie. "Uh, yes good! Let's get Ten!_

_"Okay! I'll text him later!" Doyoung crawled down from the sofa and into Jaehyun's lap._

_Doyoung kissed him, "I can't wait to get married to you."_

_Jaehyun kissed him back._

_"Me too."_

It was too simple, but it was enough. He was happier planning that wedding than this wedding.

Everything felt so foreign, it felt so _wrong._

In fact, ever since he left his town and went back to the city, everything felt wrong. From the polluted air that he was once used to, from not having his friends (aside from Johnny), and most of all by being with Taeyong.

Back then, he would have been happy and excited about planning the wedding but now, everything seems so dull, so lifeless.

Is this going to be his life from now on?

  
  


🌷

  
  


Jaehyun faked a laugh as he tagged along with his co-workers to a piano concert in the theater ("It's a great show, Jae! The performer is a genius!").

The soft melody of the piano was the first thing that piqued his interest as soon as he entered the venue. The design of the venue was simple but so elegant, just like his past wedding.

He then strayed from his co-workers to observe the venue more. The song lyrics are also plastered in the frames, just like the one in the concert hall on the town.

_No Longer_

_Beautiful_

_Lips_

_Love Me Right_

_Yestoday_

It seems that he made more heartbreaking songs than love songs. Jaehyun looked at more lyrics closely.

_Run Back to You_

"Mr. Big Shot, hello." 

Jaehyun turned around so fast that he almost knocked into a waiter serving champagne.

"Doyoung?! What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked, still in shock.

Doyoung chuckled, teeth showing before gesturing around the venue. "I made these songs."

"What?"

"I composed them." He nodded towards the lyrics in front of Jaehyun, "Do you like that one?"

"Yes. It conveys so much emotion."

"It should, those are my feelings."

Jaehyun froze.

They walked around the venue, clinking champagne glasses as Doyoung explained the songs.

"Every song that I created was based on my experiences and my feelings. Some are happy, some are sad."

"Some are extremely provocative."

Doyoung smiled widely, "You can't blame me for that, I was just trying to see if it fits the standard of the city."

"I'm afraid I have to retire for the night. I'm tired, I've been here since morning. Enjoy the food and the extra show!" Doyoung went away as he went to the more secluded area of the theater, Jaehyun in pursuit. 

Finally catching the older man, Jaehyun pointed towards the only frame in the dimly lit area, the frame was facing inward so it couldn't be read.

"What's the story behind that?"

Doyoung glanced at it quickly, "Oh, it's nothing. It's the first song that I wrote. It's a piece of shit."

Jaehyun forced Doyoung to face him. "Don't lie to me." He growled, "If it is a piece of shit, why is it in a frame and not torn apart?"

Doyoung flinched at the close proximity of their faces, "M-my director told me not to display it, he didn't like it."

Jawhyun glared at Doyoung, taking notice of the dark bags under his eyes and his sunken cheeks. 

"Well, can I see it?"

"No! You can't!" Doyoung protested, trying to stop Jaehyun from taking the frame. "No! It's nothing!"

"It's not _nothing_ , it is something! It's the same frame from before! In the concert hall!"

"It's not!"

"Taeil hyung told me that the title was Coming Home, and that it was for someone that you wanted to come home."

"Taeil hyung was drunk! He's a lightweight!" 

Having had enough of lies, Jaehyun gently pushed Doyoung away to retrieve the frame. 

"Jaehyun stop!"

Jaehyun turned the frames around, the paper looked old, it was turning brown, a sign of its age. It looked familiar.

He read it before, it was the song that Doyoung made for him after they got married. 

_"Hyung!" Jaehyun called out from the kitchen where he was preparing their lunch. He was slicing the tomato for the finishing touch._

_"Hyung?" He called out again, not receiving an answer back from his husband._

_"Hyung?" He called out for the third time as he set the table for the both of them. He then opened the fridge to get the lemons to make a lemonade._

_He groaned as he noticed that they were running out of it. "Why can't you keep a lemon tree alive?! We're running out of lemons! You can keep a succulent alive but not a tree?! What the heck Doyoung? Succulents are just small trees."_

_He received a song from the piano instead, but it made his anger diminish. He always has a soft spot whenever Doyoung plays the said instrument._

_"Oooh, are you playing something?" Jaehyun said cheekily as he waltzed towards the living room._

_"I am!"_

_"It sounds new though, is it from a new artist?" Jaehyun peeked from Doyoung's shoulder to see the music sheets and lyrics, "Coming-"_

_Doyoung covered the sheets of paper, "Nope! I won't let you!"_

_"I wanna see! Hyung please?" Jaehyun pouted as Doyoung continued to play the piano._

_"It's for you!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Jaehyun sat down beside Doyoung, pressing the keys to play something. "Can you give me a hint?"_

_"Hmm…. When you leave me, I hope you'll do it."_

_Jaehyun stifled a laugh, "What even?! I'll never leave you! I promise!"_

_"Promises are meant to be broken."_

_"Not me, I'm a man of my word."_

_Jaehyun leaned closer to Doyoung, his breath hitting the other's lips. He closed his eyes._

_"I love you, Jeong Dongyoung. I'll never leave you, I promise."_

_Jaehyun intertwined his pinky with Doyoung's._

_"I love you too, my husband. I believe you."_

"You…. You wanted me to come home. To you." Jaehyun sighed shakily in realization.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I told you it's a piece of shit." Doyoung hiccuped. 

"Doyoung." Jaehyun took big strides to him. He cradled Doyoung's cheek, leaning his forehead towards him and closing his eyes.

Doyoung did the same. 

They kissed and it felt amazing but Doyoung doesn't want to ruin a relationship and it's also against his morals.

He tried to pull aways but Jaehyun kept a tight grip on his hips that he's sure will leave marks. He pulled on Jaehyun's hair, "Stop."

"We shouldn't…. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

Doyoung's eyes were blazed in anger, "I don't need this. I don't need you to show me affection because you pity me." 

"Keep lying." Jaehyun provoked, stepping forward, Doyoung took a step back.

"Yes. I made a song for you! And even after you left me, I didn't throw it away, because I hoped that you're going to come back. Yes, I'm pathetic for hoping for eight years that you're going to come back to me." 

"If you approached me in the city, I would've come back home!"

"I didn't have the courage! I'm a coward!" Doyoung answered back, tears running down his pretty face. "I continued to pursue music thinking that I'm going to do great in it. That one day I'll be famous enough for you to be proud of me."

"I kept the cactus plant that you gave me so that you would be happy to see that it's still alive. I tried to keep a lemon tree alive so that when you come back home, you don't need to buy it anymore. Jaehyun, _I tried._ But it's too late."

"It's not." Jaehyun held Doyoung's hand, "It's not. Don't say that."

"What if I tell you that I still love you?" Jaehyun asked, not letting go of Doyoung.

"Stop it Jaehyun. Stop it! You moved on a long time ago, with Taeyong!"

"Forget Taeyong! I don't love him, he's not _you._ He doesn't make me feel the things you make feel. Please, Doyoung. I still love you." Jaehyun pleaded 

Doyoung sobbed, heart wrenching from the ongoing conversation, "Let me live my life now. Please let me have my turn to move on. I keep telling you, it's too late."

"Stop saying that. It's not!"

"But it is! Your wedding is two weeks from now, and by next week, our divorce would be finalized. I'm not yours anymore Jaehyun."

"And you're not mine from the start." 

Doyoung took the frame behind Jaehyun.

"Just go back _home_ , where your fiancé is. And please, keep your promises this time."

  
  


🌷

  
  


"There's a sudden change of location on your wedding." Jaehyun's assistant, Seulgi, informed him. 

"Where?" Jaehyun replied blankly.

"On the chapel of your hometown, sir." 

Jaehyun groaned, remembering the memories that he has there. "Is Taeyong there already?"

"Yes he is. His assistant is making the changes as we speak sir."

Jaehyun nodded in thanks and got up and went to his car. He looked at the front mirror and eyes his suit. He doesn't want to wear it but he has to.

Taeyong has been on the edge lately, often asking him if he wants to continue the wedding.

("Are you sure you want to get married?"

"Maybe we should wait until next year?"

"Are you really really really sure? You can still back out.)

He sat in his car for a moment, before he fiddled on the ding on his finger. The engraving seemed to be mocking him. 

With a tear cascading down his face, he removes it.

He drives.

  
  


🌷

  
  


"Are you nervous?" Johnny whispered to him as they waited for Taeyong at the altar. 

"I'm not." He whispered back, but Johnny knows that he's lying. "You can still back out."

"Shut up." Jaehyun replied and Johnny shrugged before jolting from the vibration on his pocket. "Let me take this, it's my assistant. Mark will be your best man for a while."

Mark replaced Johnny, standing behind Jaehyun.

"Are you nervous? You can still back out." Mark also whispered on his back. 

"Please shut up, or I'll throw up on you." That made Mark shut up instantly.

The music plays suddenly signalling that Taeyong was already inside the chapel. It was a good thing that Taeil volunteered his choir to sing. ("I can ruin your wedding if you want, I'll just tell my angels to sing very very badly.")

Seeing Taeyong walk down the aisle makes him want to cry, but not the good kind of tears, it's the sad kind. 

Why was it that he could see Doyoung walk down the aisle instead? 

Taking Taeyong's hand, Jaehyun bowed to the older man's father. 

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" His fiancé asked, he nodded hesitantly, eyes casting downward instead of the priest. 

"We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Lee Taeyong and Jeong Jaehyun…."

Jaehyun closed his eyes. 

🌷

_"We are gathered here today to witness two people become one, Jeong Jaehyun and Kim Dongyoung."_

🌷

"Do you, Lee Taeyong, accept Jeong Jaehyun as your husband, through sickness and in health, through joys and sorrows, through hardships and achievements in your life?"

"I do." 

🌷

_"Do you, Kim Dongyoung, accept Jeong Jaehyun as your husband, your partner in life, through sickness and in health, through happiness and sorrows, through challenges and triumph for all the days of your life?"_

_"I do, I accept this idiot in my life."_

🌷

"And do you, Jeong Jaehyun, accept Lee Taeyong as your husband, through sickness and in health, through joys and sorrows, through hardships and achievements in your life?"

Jaehyun took a deep breath, looking at Taeyong's quivering eyes before saying,

"I-I do."

🌷

_"And do you, Jeong Jaehyun, accept Kim Dongyoung as your husband, your partner in life, through sickness and in health, through happiness and sorrows, through challenges and triumph for all the days of your life?"_

_"I do, I accept an animal which is a bunny in my life."_

🌷

"I hereby pronounce you as husband and hus-"

"Stop! Stop the wedding!" A voice yelled out and gasps were heard throughout the small chapel. Whispers started to arise as the person panted at the door.

"Johnny!?" Jaehyun exclaimes at his best man running full force towards him. 

"I'm sorry Father that I had to interrupt the ceremony but." He panted, taking more air, "But the wedding can't continue yet!"

"Why not?" Taeyong asked in a small but firm voice. 

"Jaehyun's still married, it will become two marriages if this wedding continues."

Johnny faced Jaehyun, "Dude, you're still married to Doyoung." 

A small 'what' escaped from the audience as they started to gossip.

"How?"

"The divorce papers are still not signed." Johnny thrusted the papers onto Jaehyun's arms.

"What? It is signed! Doyoung signed it already!" Jaehyun said in both desperation and confusion.

"Yeah he signed it but _you didn't."_

Jaehyun blinked in response.

"It's your signature that's missing, Jaehyun. You didn't sign it. Why didn't you, bro? These babies" Johnny shook the papers, "need your signature."

Jaehyun couldn't breathe. Is this the chance the Lord gave him to repent his mistakes. He hoped no one has a pen.

"Here, sign it now then you can proceed with the ceremony." Johnny brandished out an expensive fountain pen. 

Taking the pen with shaking hands, Jaehyun let out a breath that he didn't know. He sneakily glanced at Taeyong who was watching his every move. 

Taking a deep breath he started to sign the papers until Taeyong slapped his hand, and threw the paper and the pen away.

"What? Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked, clearly flabbergasted at what happened.

"My pen!" Johnny exclaimed, diving to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief when it's not broken.

"You're not going to sign it." Taeyong shook his head, "You're not going to marry me."

Jaehyun couldn't understand.

"Wh-what? What are you saying?"

"Jaehyun." Taeyong cupped his face, "You don't love me." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't love me, you never did. You still love Doyoung." Taeyong smiled faintly, "You may not say it but I know that you don't want to get married. That's why I've been asking you a lot if you still want to continue."

"Taeyong…. Why didn't you call off the wedding?"

"I was waiting for you to step up. To be brave and to finally stand up for yourself. I know that I'm not the one for you, and I will never be the person who's right for you."

The audience felt like they were a drama unfold in front of them.

"Jaehyun, I'm not marrying you. And I'm more than happy to let you go, to your true love."

"But what about the venue? The guests? The food?"

Taeyong gave him a knowing grin, "I'll handle it, we can't let it go to waste now can we?"

Johnny tapped Jaehyun's shoulder, "So uh…. You're not going to sign this anymore?"

Both of them shook their heads no.

"You're still going to pay me right?" Taeil groaned at the back. "Don't interrupt their moment babe!" Johnny backed out. 

Taeyong pushed Jaehyun towards the direction of the chapel doors, "Go and find your stray bunny." 

Jaehyun finally smiled, his dimples showing themselves. He gave Taeyong a peck on the forehead, genuinely feeling platonic love for his ex.

"Thank you, Taeyong."

Taeyong shooed him away as he started to run outside the chapel. 

"Just make sure to pay the entire bill!"

  
  


🌷

  
  


Jaehyun ran towards the park where it all started. From the entrance he could see someone walking towards a bench only to sit down on it.

Heaving from exhaustion, he dragged himself in front of the man he loves. "Hey, it's me, Mr. Big Shot."

Doyoung snapped his neck upwards in shock, his mouth agape. "W-what the fuck!? Jaehyun?!" 

He stood up as rain started to pour down. 

"Why is it raining? The weather forecast said- Wait! Your wedding ceremony is on-going! What the fuck? Go back there!"

"My wedding ceremony is already done! It finished a long time ago." Jaehyun shouted, his expensive suit getting drench in no time. 

"Then why are you here you idiot?! Go back to your husband!" Doyoung shouted back, pushing Jaehyun back. "You should be with him!"

Jaehyun stood in front of Doyoung, smiling in mischief.

"I am with him, with _my husband_."

"What?! Stop playing with me-"

Cupping Doyoung's cheeks, Jaehyun kissed the man who owns his heart. The man he left, but came back for. 

They pulled away, staring at each other's eyes before they both bursted into a fit of laughter. 

"This is so cliche, are we in a k-drama or what?" Doyoung mumbled in Jaehyuny embrace, both are soaking wet but they didn't care.

Jaehyun kissed his forehead.

"Let's live happily ever after now."

  
  


🌷

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now make out with each other!"

Cheers erupted from their friends and families as Doyoung and Jaehyun kissed each other.

A month after the whole fiasco, the couple decided to remarry, with Johnny officiating the wedding. They decided to have the party in their backyard.

Johnny slapped Jaehyun's back loudly, "Calm down dude! You have your whole lifetime to kiss each other!"

Taeil hugged Doyoung as he laughed at his boyfriend, "Be careful, Doyoung. I think Jaehyun is going to eat you."

"Congrats you idiots!!! I'm happy for you both!" Ten gave them a small envelope. Jaehyun opened it and saw that it was a plane ticket to Jeju Island. 

"Wow! Thanks Tennie!" Doyoung kissed his best friend's cheek. Ten pretending to throw up in response.

Jaehyun looked around.

He could see Yuta hitting on Taeyong and the latter turning redder than his hair. Yuta leaned down to whisper something to Taeyong, and the red haired man giggled. 

"They look cute together, don't you think?" Doyoung slipped into his _husband's_ arms. "They do."

They were both called to dance and dance they did. 

At the end of the ceremony, they bid their friends and families goodbye. The couple went inside their home. 

As they lay in bed, Doyoung's face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck, and the latter's arms tightly around his waist Jaehyun thought that it's perfect.

"Jae?" Doyoung mumbled sleepily and Jaehyun hummed in reply. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For coming back home to me."

Jaehyun felt a surge of overwhelming emotions take over his mind. His heart was racing, his head was pounding and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

He pressed a kiss on Doyoung's hair.

"I will always come back home to you."

"Promise?" The older man lifted his hand, showing his pinky finger. Jaehyun intertwined it with his.

"Promise."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this trash!! this wip has been sitting on my docs since the 1st week of may sgsgga
> 
> Kindly keave kudos and lots of lots of comments!! It makes me happy whenever I read them!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) let's be mutuals! ( I tweet abt dojae too)
> 
> Leave a question or a comment on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy) too!


End file.
